


【战山为王】同款（r）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *双医设定，具体见双医生合集（没看过其实好像也不影响吃肉吼）*或许应该命名为……同款普雷？？？
Kudos: 102





	【战山为王】同款（r）

【战山为王】同款（r）  
*双医设定，具体见双医生合集（没看过其实好像也不影响吃肉吼）  
*或许应该命名为……同款普雷？？？  
————————————  
王一博在买肖战同款这件事上有着非同一般的执念。  
当年追肖战的时候是这样，追到手以后是这样，同居了依旧是这样。  
于是在肖战裹着浴巾从浴室走出来时，看到的就是刚吹干头发、还没穿上衣的小王医生背对着他盘腿坐在衣柜前刷手机。  
肖战过去踹了踹他：“你干嘛呢？”  
王一博头也不抬：“找同款。”  
肖战无奈道：“……你这么喜欢我的款，直接穿我的不就好了，干嘛还非得买件一模一样的？钱多没处花吗？”  
王一博眼睛亮了一下：“真的可以吗？”  
肖战本能地产生了些许不好的预感。  
果然，他还没来得及回话，王一博就已经从衣柜底下的抽屉里抽出一条四角内裤：“那我要这个！”  
肖战：“……”  
小王医生说着就起了身，拎着内裤开始在自己胯部比划。  
肖战抱着手臂，倚在衣柜门上眯起眼睛，似笑非笑：“不会松吗？”  
王一博仿佛完全没看到他的表情，嘴里说着“试一下就知道了”，利落地扒光了自己，将肖战的内裤套了上去，完了还拎着裆部的布料抖了抖，嘀咕着：“好像是有点……唔！”  
肖战终于忍无可忍，按着他的后脑勺狠狠堵住了他的嘴。  
王一博被吻得突然，却并不意外，眼睛睁开一条缝，甚至还在接吻的间隙里哼哼着笑。  
肖战抬了一下眼皮，惩戒一般地咬了一下他的嘴唇，与他额头相抵，无奈道：“你果然是故意的。”  
王一博便笑得两侧脸颊出现了标志性的括弧：“对啊，我就想看看肖老师能忍多久。”  
肖战一只手正顺着他的腰线往下走，闻言在他臀部拍了一下，警告道：“不要在这种时候叫我老师。”  
王一博一挑眉，动手扯开了他腰间围着的浴巾，满脸挑衅：“老师。肖老师。”  
肖战眼皮一跳，直接一把将人抱起，在王一博有恃无恐的笑声中将他压进了床里。  
两人已经同居有一段时间了，该做的不该做的也都做过了，因而该有的东西一应俱全。  
肖战从床头柜摸了个套，用牙齿咬着撕开，王一博便熟练地将东西从里面拎出来，手探到肖战半硬的下身往上套。  
他的眼睛始终直视着肖战：“我一直觉得你用牙齿咬着撕开避孕套的样子特别性感。”  
肖战正将包装里的润滑液倒在手上，“呸”地把空壳吐到一边，嘴角扬了一下：“你亲自给我戴套的样子也很性感。”  
他探手到王一博身后，用手指将人身上的内裤腰带一勾，卡在了臀肉与大腿的交界处，而前面正好挂在了王一博半勃的下身。  
肖战顿了顿，最终也没去把裤子彻底脱掉，决定就这样继续，便将手里的液体抹在了王一博穴口处，试探着伸入一指，王一博微微皱了下眉。  
肖战附身去吻了他一下，补充道：“尤其是同时在被我扩张的时候。”  
被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，感觉到后面的手指又加了一根，王一博“嘶”地抽了口气，嘴上却依旧不饶人：“那我要不戴慢点，你还可以多看一阵……啊！啊……”  
敏感处的位置不算深，肖战轻车熟路地摸到那里，便开始重点照顾。  
身下的人一阵阵地颤抖，原本正在给他戴套的手早就软了下去，无力地想要去攀他的肩背，最后又滑了下来瘫在身侧。  
“啊……”王一博半是难耐半是舒爽地拧起眉，“一……一上来就这么刺激……”  
肖战笑了一声：“不喜欢啊？”  
王一博还没来得及答，肖战便撤出了手指，将他翻了个面，架着他的胯部让他双腿分开跪趴在床上，扶着下身抵在他穴口：“不喜欢就换个家伙。”  
男性的后庭毕竟不是为了容纳什么物事而生，虽然不是第一次，进入总还是很困难，王一博把脸埋在枕头里，抿着唇微微发抖。  
肖战便附身去吻他的后颈，又用一只手绕到前方去挑逗他胸前的凸起。  
“嗯——”王一博闷闷地出了声，后穴总算放松了些，肖战便趁机一挺腰，送进去了大半。  
“哈啊——等、等一下！”  
王一博突然扭过头。  
肖战歪着头去看他：“怎么了？”  
王一博一只手往自己下身探去：“裤子……裤子没脱下去……”  
他指的是只被褪下了后侧，前侧却还挂在他下身的内裤。  
“哎，”肖战捉住他的手压在枕头上，“别呀，你不是喜欢这条裤子吗？就这么挂着呗，又不影响什么。”  
王一博倏地睁大了眼。  
肖战笑了一声，就着进入了一半的位置开始缓缓地抽插，一边不断深入，一边留意着照顾关键的那一处。  
“啊……嗯……”  
王一博开始哼哼唧唧地叫，大概还是觉得前端像是被束缚着了很不舒服，另一只手不自觉地又要往下摸。  
肖战依旧是捉住了压回床上，咬了咬他的耳朵：“乖，不许动手。”  
温热的气息裹着低沉的嗓音落在耳畔，王一博竟然反射一般地后穴一缩，前端也跟着更加昂扬。  
肖战感觉到下身仿佛突然被热情地亲吻了一下，眉毛一挑，依旧是贴着他耳根：“喜欢听我这么跟你说话？”  
果然，王一博整个人都抖了一下，后庭又一次跟着绞紧。他的脸侧在枕头上，两瓣红唇被压得噘起，随着粗重的喘息轻轻颤动。  
肖战忍不住凑过去舔了舔，含着他的嘴唇吻他。  
“唔……”  
呻吟声被愈渐深入的吻搅得破碎，王一博被肖战越来越快的抽送顶弄得不断往上耸，被压在床上的手指揪着床单，又被年长的人拉起来，五指塞入指缝，十指相扣。  
肖战在情事中向来温柔而霸道，他懂得照顾身下的人，却也对正在做的事有着十足的掌控欲。  
比如说此时，在王一博第不知道多少次想挣开他的手去抚慰自己的前端时，肖战依旧是不容商量地将人压回去，暂时放过对方被吻得红肿的嘴唇，再一次警告：“不许动手。”  
王一博眼尾发红，睫毛上挂了两点晶莹，有点委屈：“裤子……勒着我了……呜……”  
略带了哭腔的声音宛如一个小钩子，肆意撩拨着肖战仅存的最后一点理智。  
他舔了一下嘴唇，目光越来越危险：“是你自己说喜欢的噢，小朋友。”  
身下的动作骤然加重，肖战探下一只手隔着内裤的棉布握住了他的前端，快速地撸动了几下。  
“啊——啊——”  
王一博一只手得了自由，有些无措地在空中抓了一下，似乎还是想往下伸，却又大抵顾忌着肖战的警告，只好又落回了床上。  
“呜……”  
他这一系列的反应大大取悦了肖战，得到了一个奖励一般的亲吻。  
“哈啊……”  
前后夹击下，快感迅速堆叠，王一博感觉自己仿佛被抛上了云端，眼前一片白光，身体微微痉挛间，前端蒙在棉质布料里开始一股一股地泄出白浊。  
不知是不是因为泄身的过程被拉长，王一博在余韵中缓了好一会儿也没能回过神来，被肖战抱着侧倒下去时，胸口依旧在剧烈起伏着。  
肖战从背后抱着他，也不着急，一边等他缓神一边有一下没一下地舔他的耳垂。  
“咳……”王一博轻轻咳了一声，喘着气说，“你继续啊。”  
肖战却笑着说：“我出来。”  
他说着就要退出来，王一博连忙用力一夹。  
“嘶——”肖战到吸了口凉气，“你干嘛？”  
王一博扭着头去看他：“不是还没完事儿吗？”  
肖战说：“没事，我去浴室自己解决。”  
王一博翻了个白眼：“嚯，放着男朋友不要，去找五指姑娘。”  
肖战无奈：“我是怕你在不应期会难受，别说的好像我劈腿一样。”  
“就是劈腿。”王一博忿忿地转回头，用后脑勺对着他，后面夹得更紧，“反正我不管，你今天不完事别想出去。”  
肖战：“……你是在威胁我吗小朋友？”  
他目光微暗，舔了一圈牙槽，原本环着王一博的腰的手突然往下，一把将他身上挂着的内裤扯了下来。  
肖战将人翻至仰卧，抬起王一博的一条腿扛上肩，再一次压向他：“那就辛苦我的小男朋友了。”  
“啊啊啊——唔！”  
肖战像是彻底没了理智，架着他一阵猛肏。  
王一博一条腿被他压在肩上，后腰被抬离了床铺，整个人像是被折叠起来一般，另一条腿则跟着悬在了空中，随着肖战的动作一晃一晃，大腿内侧蹭着肖战的腰。  
“腿……啊……腿疼！你是要我……劈……劈叉吗……唔——”  
肖战被他的话惹得笑了两声，却根本不打算给他喘气的机会，嘴唇只与他分了一瞬，又带着凶劲贴了上去。  
呻吟和喊叫都被堵回了喉咙里，两条腿被拉得大开，韧带又酸又麻，腰部也逐渐没了力气，只能任由压在他身上的人摆布。  
“呜呜……”  
小王医生终于身体力行地尝到了胡乱撩拨男朋友的后果，待肖战完事后，已经累得手指都懒得动一下。  
肖战大致整理了一下用过的东西，抱着他去浴室重新洗澡。  
王一博环着他的背靠在他颈窝里，无意间瞥到被扔在一边的内裤，轻轻地笑：“战哥。”  
“嗯？”肖战侧头去看他。  
“你说，你以后穿这条内裤的时候，会不会忍不住起反应？”  
肖战哼了一声：“那你以后练舞压腿的时候，会不会忍不住起反应？”  
王一博几乎是反射性地抖了一下。  
肖战笑起来：“看样子是一听到压腿这个词就有反应了。”  
“你还说！”王一博张牙舞爪地扑过去啃他的脸，“筋都要被你拉断了！”  
“啊！”肖战夸张地皱起半边脸，“你是狗吗王一博？！松口松口……狗崽崽……我错了行了吧……”  
王一博这才松了嘴，他其实也没有太用力，此时只是在肖战脸上留下一圈浅浅的牙印。  
他捧着肖战的脸端详：“没事，男神多个牙印也还是帅的。”  
肖战立马松了一下手，正好叫王一博一条腿落下去垂到了地上，刚刚才被蹂躏过的韧带顿时又被拉得生疼。  
“啊啊——”王一博下意识地攀紧了他，在他怀里一扭，索性双腿环上他的腰夹紧了。  
肖战便就着这个姿势，一手托着他的臀部，另一手去调水温，继续说着：“小朋友，受不住就少撩我，你哥可不是柳下惠能坐怀不乱。”  
他抱着王一博迈进浴缸里，让他坐在自己腿上，拿起淋浴头给他冲掉皮肤上的汗。  
王一博支起身子与他对视，半晌，一只手往下揉了一把他尚且疲软的下身，疑惑地歪了歪头：“那你怎么还没乱？”  
“……”肖战不急不慢地把淋浴头挂回了架子上。  
“啊……等会儿！不许再拉我腿！哈啊——”  
“……哼。”  
“肖战！！你住手！呃——”  
“你不是很厉害吗？嗯？”  
“别压……”  
“要不要劈个叉给我看看？”  
“嗯啊——”

-完-

一个小花絮：  
王一博最后还是买到了肖战同款的内裤——虽然自那次以后，肖战再也没碰过那条内裤了。  
毕竟一看到那条裤子，脑海中的确会忍不住浮现出那天……嗯。  
所以，以防万一，还是不要碰的好。  
这天两人难得都在家休息，肖战洗完了澡便招呼王一博进去洗，于是小王医生就吹着口哨，手指勾着刚get到的战哥同款内裤一边打着转一边往浴室来了，路过肖战的时候还故意在人脸上扇了一下。  
“……”肖战一眼就认出了内裤的款式，咬牙切齿道：“你又想挨操了是吗？”  
王一博夸张地“哇哦”了一声：“肖老师你有进步诶，我还以为我得再暗示点什么你才能get到……唔！哈哈哈哈哈哈……啊慢点……啊——”

-花絮完-


End file.
